


熱線約會

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, SakuAtsu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 佐久早喘著氣，處理被宮侑聲音撩起的慾望。不曉得哪句對話，閒聊變質活色生香的深夜節目，燥熱得人難以入睡。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. HOTline date

「臣臣，我好想你喔，感覺我們分開好久了。」宮侑趴在床上，螢幕裡的男友跟自己一樣已經換成睡衣，到被窩裡看書。

「今天才第二天。」佐久早淡定回答。

「30號也算，第三天啦，我們 **今年** 都還沒見到面耶。」宮侑強調「今年」兩個字，限時限定的跨年梗當然要用，然而佐久早給了他不買單的眼神。「臣臣，你就捧場一下嘛，這是我今年第一個笑話耶！」

「不要。」話雖這麼說，還是露出淺淺的微笑。

「明明就笑了。」宮侑看他笑也跟著笑，片刻後說：「小臣，今天可以聊久一點嗎，一個人在家好無聊。」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「早上醒來有點發燒咳嗽，所以只有治跟爸媽回奶奶那裡。」

「感冒，現在還燒嗎？咳得厲害嗎？有沒有好好吃藥？」佐久早皺眉，他在流感好發期前帶侑一起去打疫苗，對方收行李時，口罩和乾洗手都有放進去，臨別時也再三交代，沒想到還是生病了。

「下午睡一覺醒來已經好多了，額溫36.3℃正常，我剛才講那麼久都沒咳，也都按時吃藥，沒事啦。」宮侑直覺男友即將碎碎念，連忙起身量體溫，把藥包拿到鏡頭前，用事實說服他：「我有好好照顧自己，不要緊張。」

「不過還是好希望你在我旁邊……」家族齊聚、治被親戚的一群小鬼頭弄得精疲力盡，幾乎舉白旗投降。古森傳給他佐久早教外甥洗手的影片，192公分和踩著板凳才搆得到洗手台的身高，一大一小的黑捲髮，看得宮侑捂了捂胸口，太可愛了。所有人都享受著年節氣氛，生病獨自看家，忍不住抱怨：「躺在床上什麼都不能做，無聊死了！」長大了還是會感覺到寂寞跟不平衡。

當佐久早按奈完他，用缺乏起伏的聲音交代起養病注意事項，宮侑忍不住打了哈欠。知道為他好，可是「乖乖聽話養病」太無聊，肯定有什麼好玩的事可以做。

「我知道了啦，下次不會再隨便脫圍巾了。」昨天下午幫忙到附近買東西，由於距離和路況不錯慢跑過去，路途中有點熱就把圍巾摘掉。回程時沒戴，不慎吹到冷風，然後感冒了。

好玩、沒做過、一個人也可以，待辦清單裡適合的點子……趁小臣說話，繼續分心。有了，他哼笑兩聲，舔舔嘴唇，等今天試過，不信小臣還能斷然拒絕。

「一直拿著手機好累，我們關掉視訊，單純聲音好不好？」佐久早接受，不知情間配合了對方計畫的第一步。

宮侑仰躺，確認手機收音口距離剛好後，摸著身體把衣服掀到鎖骨下緣，開始他的引誘：「小臣，我在摸我自己。」微繭但不粗糙的指腹沿淺褐暈圓打轉，不時壓過敏感的中心點，用口水沾溼手指，沾滿被空氣降溫的唾液，經過搓揉，服貼體表的乳尖很快硬挺起來。

「什麼？」佐久早困惑。

「就是，把我的手當成你的，做一點舒服的事情啊。」宮侑刻意放軟聲音，好讓佐久早快點進入狀況。他閉上眼睛，想像自己所躺、直起身就會撞到頭的狹小下鋪，除自己，本人在東京的小臣彎著腰，同他擁擠一塊，以飢腸轆轆的眼神緊盯不放。

「小臣、臣臣，再多一點，拜託你，再多一點……」

佐久早喘著氣，用手處理被宮侑聲音撩起的慾望。掌心熱硬的觸感證明，這幾天沒去處的精力爭先恐後擁擠到頂端出口，以求宣洩。

「侑，如你所願。」

就算因電訊傳遞略微失真，宮侑也不會聽錯，佐久早聲線裡的緊繃與隱忍，肯定沒料到他新年假期第二天的驚喜「晚安」，計畫得逞地壞笑。

「啊、啊，好滿。」宮侑背靠枕頭，右手自腿間往下伸，擠滿潤滑的無名指慢慢送入，凝液似乎被體溫融得更加水滑，進出時黏膩著聲音。與平時接近，然而深度差一截，搔不到癢處，更難受了。站在床邊就能一清二楚，包括他上衣裡撫摸的手，屈膝敞開下身的姿勢，以及正用來取悅自己的三根手指。小臣要是目睹，反應一定超棒的，九成九會板著撲克臉，惱句浪狐狸之類的，其實自己也硬到不行，準備教訓他這不聽話的壞狐狸。

「不夠、深，怎麼辦？」宮侑想找替代物，但房間離家前整理過，只有衣服和一點雜物，潤滑劑都是背包剛好找到。大概某次跟佐久早出門回來，沒整理乾淨才有，（總有突然需要的時候嘛）。

「啊…幫幫我嘛，臣。」

「你要我怎麼幫，侑？」螢幕倒映出自己的臉孔，黑底玻璃掩飾了耳頰處過盈的血色，續續斷斷的如同魔咒編造聯翩豔色綺想，彷彿能見對方此刻模樣。無法觸摸欲求觸摸的身軀，竭盡想像後，比感官經驗更加旖旎。看不見、摸不著，卻刺激著他的神經。如嚐到血味香馥的掠食動物，本能抓撓甚至衝撞籠柵，伸長爪牙攫取懸掛眼前的餌肉，落空也有絲縷腥甜。頂口周圍被滲出的透明液濡濕，佐久早稍緩撫慰的動作，維持灼熱聚積，但不進一步推向高峰。臣臣光聽我的聲音就凍未條了，屆時侑肯定會洋洋得意地說嘴，不想給他話柄。

「插、插進來，想要那個比手指更粗的東西。」床被摩擦，宮侑在挪動位置，換成另一個姿勢，任由他遐想的姿勢。佐久早終於搞懂侑為何關視訊，所有都只能半真半假地臆測，最契合性趣的，莫過於自身專屬營造的幻想。

「比手指更粗的東西？聽不懂，講清楚我才能幫你。」佐久早語尾揚著笑意，看來他也差不多了。

「壞蛋，明明就知道，你現在肯定握著。」宮侑沒多餘力氣提高音量，像句平日撒嬌不成的抱怨。早知道不把主導權讓渡給小臣了，心血來潮發點情趣福利，結果淪落到回頭拜託對方，世風日下啊，他哀嘆。

「講不講隨你。」無所謂的口吻。

「講就講……我想要臣臣用肉棒插我。」講幾個字而已，這種關頭害羞就輸了，舒服比較重要，反正他沒矜持的。

「用什麼姿勢？」佐久早又問。

「背後啦，快點！」他快死了還吊他胃口。

「在你射出來之前，哭著求饒我也不會停，侑。」


	2. 事後小聊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「臣臣，我夢到我們在中央球場舉辦婚禮。」宮侑說。
> 
> 激情完不能依偎，至少說點話當溫存。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正就是情話+私心+球場結婚

「去年黑狼拿冠軍那天晚上，我作了一個夢。」宮侑抽出衛生紙，懶洋洋地把手指擦乾淨，然後是其他部位。兩地相隔，激情完不能依偎，至少說點話當溫存。

「什麼夢？」

「我夢到我們在中央球場舉辦婚禮。」宮侑停頓片刻接著說：「球網暫時拆掉，我們穿著BJ隊服，北前輩跟飯綱前輩站在裁判的位置擔任證婚人，元也君一把鼻涕一把眼淚把你交給我，還說『聖臣以後就拜託你照顧了』之類的，超級捨不得你的……」為了模仿古森，宮侑特地改成標準腔。

「你連睡覺都這麼不安份嗎？」雖然吐槽，但又覺得表哥搞不好真的會哭。

「哈哈，羨慕我的想像力吧。」宮侑笑。「治竟然說『哪裡哪裡，是我們要感謝你們接手侑這個大麻煩』，氣死我了！然後我們以排球之名向彼此發誓、交換戒指跟接吻。」明亮的燈光自寬敞挑高天花板照下，場地熠熠生輝。

「宴會上有飯糰、壽司跟燒肉吃到飽。看臺上除了BJ的裝飾，還有稻荷崎跟井闥山的橫幅，喔對，樂隊是稻荷崎的管樂團。」夢裡他最大，想怎樣就怎樣。

「結果發現忘記討論姓氏該怎麼辦，所以臨時決定五戰三勝，誰贏了就聽誰的，沒夢到我成功洗刷IH敗績就醒了，嘖。」可惡，他有信心讓佐久早認輸的。

「虧你夢得這麼詳細。」佐久早說，宮侑保證他聽見男朋友笑了。

「對啊，醒來也記得很清楚，還特別寫下來要跟你說。」宮侑告訴他。手機兩端自然安靜下來，隱約的呼吸與棉被細碎聲音，憑此就能確認對方存在，不必特別說話，氣氛也很放鬆。

「聖臣，我真的好愛好愛你喔。」宮侑先開口。

「我也愛你，侑，希望你快點回來。」手機彼端沉默了幾秒，再度傳來聲音：「好好休息，想找我打手機、傳訊息都可以，方便的話就跟你講，不方便就打字。」

「嗚嗚，臣臣居然會想我，還說隨時都願意陪我，嗚嗚嗚……我是不是發燒作夢根本沒醒？」宮侑裝出喜極而泣的口吻，礙於空間阻隔，否則他想直接撲到佐久早身上磨蹭，有浮誇成分但確實心裡暖熱。

「你把我想成哪種人了......」佐久早咕噥。

「沒有啦，難得你這麼坦率，非常非常開心而已。」宮侑輕笑，跟他大剌剌說愛、說喜歡比起來，佐久早要嘛只說一半，要嘛拐彎抹角的，如此體貼的情話不是每天聽得到，當然要珍惜。

「因為你不在身邊，只好親戒指代替啦，聖臣晚安。」宮侑忍不住打哈欠，生理作息催他休息了，剩下的留待明天再敘。

「晚安。」佐久早等了一下，確認宮侑沒要再說什麼後才結束通話。

宮侑親吻套在無名指的銀戒，又說一次「晚安」。相距數千公里、此刻白雪堆降的城市，床頭燈光下，佐久早凝視戒指表面暈黃的反光，抬起手，同樣雙唇觸碰這珍重的象徵。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：淺水
> 
> Plurk：@lh611587914


End file.
